


Stella's day off

by nike75



Series: Lost Scenes [2]
Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike75/pseuds/nike75
Summary: Stella's freier Tag verläuft anders als geplant - Versuch einer Fortsetzung der Episoden 3335/3336.





	Stella's day off

**Stella's day off**

_Stella's POV_

"Okay, Gregor, ich schick dir die Gästeliste per Mail, aber verschlüsselt und mit Passwort … Nein, das bekommst du nur von mir persönlich, ja, heute abend ….......... Du wirst ja wohl noch ein paar Stündchen warten können ... wenn das rauskommt, bekomme ich eh schon einen Riesenärger ….. Ja, du bist auch einer meiner beiden Lieblingscousins … Tschüß."

Stella beendete das Gespräch und lehnte sich auf der Parkbank zurück. **_So_** hatte sie sich ihren freien Tag nicht vorgestellt. Ausschlafen, gemütlich frühstücken und dann zum Relaxen in der Therme – vielleicht in Begleitung von Charlie – das war der Plan gewesen, um sich vom Stress der letzten Wochen ein bisschen zu erholen. Stella's "innere Uhr" jedoch hatte sie bereits um kurz nach 7 aus dem Bett geworfen und so war sie schon kurz nach halb 9 im _Schneiders_, um den verabredeten Kaffee mit Charlie zu trinken.

Aber die Nachricht der Entführung von Sebastian von Lahnstein durch Olli durchkreuzte alle ihre Pläne. Sie war natürlich sofort nach Königsbrunn gefahren, sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was die von Lahnsteins gerade durchmachten – sie mussten doch verrückt werden vor Angst. Das mindeste was sie tun konnte, war ihr Hilfe bei der täglichen Organisation anzubieten – dachte sie zumindest.

'Anscheinend ist Denken momentan nicht meine große Stärke.' Stella war immer noch enttäuscht nach der harschen Abfuhr, mit der Carla sie vom Schloss komplimentiert hatte. An dieser Enttäuschung über die Reaktion ihrer Chefin hatten auch Charlie's gut gemeinte Erklärungen nichts geändert. Sie konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen, wie man in einer solchen Situation so dermaßen gefasst sein konnte – vielleicht wollte sie es auch nicht verstehen. Sie begriff sowieso nicht, warum ihr Carla permanent im Kopf rumschwirrte und warum sie bei jeder Gelegenheit versuchen musste, zu interpretieren, wie ihre Chefin was wann genau meinte. Es war frustrierend und sie wollte einfach nicht mehr analysieren und raten, was in der anderen Frau vorging. Carla wollte ein reines Chefin/Angestellten-Verhältnis – das konnte sie haben.

Es gab eh viel schönere und vor allem einfachere Dinge, über die man sich Gedanken machen konnte – Charlie zum Beispiel. Sie hatte den vergangenen Abend – oder was nach dem Maskenball davon übrig geblieben war – mit der Restaurantbesitzerin wirklich genossen. Schon lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so entspannen können, ihr Job nahm sie viel zu sehr in Anspruch und das Verhältnis zur Gräfin war eben nicht das einfachste.

'Verflixt', dachte Stella, 'nicht schon wieder Carla!'

Wo war sie stehen geblieben? Ah, genau, Charlie. Die ältere Frau war ihr ausgesprochen sympathisch, ihre Offenheit , Spontanität und gute Laune waren so ansteckend gewesen, dass Stella völlig vergessen hatte, dass sie eigentlich todmüde war. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, fand sie Charlie auch durchaus attraktiv, diese positive Energie, die sie austrahlte, hatte etwas ungemein anziehendes.

Ein paar Minuten lang träumte Stella vor sich hin bis ihr Telefon klingelte. Sie schaute auf das Display – "Königsbrunn". Sie schluckte nervös – was konnte die Gräfin denn jetzt von ihr wollen? Ihre Ansage am Vormittag war sehr eindeutig gewesen. Zögernd nahm sie den Anruf entgegen:

"Ja, bitte? ….. Ach Justus, Sie sind es …", Stella war erleichtert. "Was gibt es denn? … David Brandner? … Natürlich kann er morgen den Tag frei nehmen. Er soll sich ruhig um seine Schwester kümmern, das ist doch selbstverständlich. … Ja, ich verstehe völlig, dass er mit seinen Gedanken komplett woanders ist und es nutzt uns ja auch nichts, wenn er so aufgewühlt auf dem Schloss versucht, seinen Job zu machen. … Ja, danke, ich wünsche Ihnen auch noch einen schönen Abend. … Bis morgen."

Sie seufzte – soviel zum Thema, Königsbrunn und ihre Chefin aus der Kopf zu kriegen. Aber sie wollte darüber nicht mehr nachdenken, sie hatte frei und und sie hatte einfach keine Lust, ihre Zeit _damit_ zu verbringen.

'Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du dich gerade wie ein Kleinkind benimmst?' sagte ihre innere Stimme. Stella lächelte verlegen vor sich hin. Irgendwie benahm sie sich heute schon den ganzen Tag so, seit Carla ihre Geste auf dem Schloss so kühl abgewiesen hatte.

Warum störte sie das überhaupt so? War es wirklich nur das Unverständnis über Carla's nach außen hin so gefasste Reaktion auf Sebastians Entführung? Oder waren es am Ende eher ihre eigenen verletzten Gefühle, die diese Reaktion in ihr auslösten?

Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie von der Gräfin halten sollte. Mal war sie freundlich, dann wieder abweisend, mal machte sie ihr Komplimente über ihre Arbeit, dann wieder sprach sie ihr jegliche Qualifikation ab. Sie hatte sie geküsst und Stella hatte genau gespürt, dass die "Erklärung" mit dem Zufall nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Und schließlich machte Carla ihr eine Liebeserklärung, nur um Stunden später klar zu stellen, dass sie nicht vorhatte, nach ihren Gefühlen zu handeln.

Im ersten Moment war Stella wahnsinnig erleichtert gewesen, sie war nicht in Carla verliebt und hatte Angst gehabt, dass das Arbeitsverhältnis zwischen ihnen völlig verkrampfen würde. Doch dann fragte sie sich immer wieder, was für eine Frau das war, die anscheinend ihre Gefühle nach Belieben ein- und ausschalten konnte. Das war nicht die Frau, die sie in diesen kurzen Momenten, in denen sie sich näher gekommen waren, gesehen hatte. Das war nicht die Frau, mit der sie sich, trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, auf eine besondere Art verbunden fühlte.

Wer war Carla von Lahnstein? Stella wusste es einfach nicht.

Vielleicht hatte Charlie ja recht und dieses gefasste Äußere von Carla war mühsam und von klein auf antrainiert. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie das als Kind gewesen sein musste, immer irgendwelchen Ansprüchen genügen zu müssen, immer wissen zu müssen, wann was zu tun oder zu unterlassen war. Irgendwie wollten diese Bilder nicht in ihren Kopf – keine der Erfahrungen, die sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben gemacht hatte, konnten ihr erklären, wie das für Carla gewesen sein musste und wie es heute noch für sie war.

Stella erinnerte sich an das Zurückzucken von Carla, als sie sie heute kurz an der Schulter berührt hatte. Es war eine völlig instinktive Geste gewesen, sie wollte Carla zeigen 'Hey, wenn du willst, ich bin für dich da.' Sie hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie die Gräfin aus ihrer eigenen verschlossenen Welt für einen Moment herausgerissen hatte. Doch sofort hatte sie sich wieder im Griff gehabt und Stella klargemacht, dass sie nicht gebraucht wurde.

Es hatte weh getan. Und letztlich, gab Stella vor sich selbst zu, war ihre Entrüstung über Carla's Verhalten eben auch nur ein Schutzschild gegen diesen Schmerz, den sie sich nur schwer eingestehen konnte. Carla hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, welchen Stellenwert Stella in ihrem Leben besaß – sie war ihre Angestellte, mehr nicht.

Es hatte weh getan.

The End


End file.
